Griefer
by Pokelover4
Summary: When Lily wins the 532nd annual Minecraft tournament, she's ecstatic about finally being able to live in Minecraftia, but that all changes when she meets a psychotic Griefer with a flight ring who won't leave her alone. But will this Griefer steal her sanity, or her heart? Het, Yuri, possible Yaoi, but not in the way you think. OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

I do not own Minecraft or any of the terms or items mentioned in the game and make no money from this work of fiction.

Finally, I'm here! The place where no one dies, no one gets hurt, and no one can tell you what to do! Oh, sorry, I guess I should explain, huh? I'm Lily, and I finally was able to get to Mincraftia. Yeah, it used to just be a game, and to most it still is, but now thanks to virtual reality technology, you can actually go into the world of Minecraft and live there indefinetely. Amazing, right? But I'm getting ahead of myself. You want to know how I got here, right?

Well, there's only two ways to get into Minecraftia, one way is to buy your way in for $10,000 but if you can't afford that (like most people) you can enter an annual Minecraft tournament where you try to build the best house with a random assortement of materials...oh sorry, I wasn't trying to bore you. The point is, I won and now I GET TO LIVE IN MINECRAFTIA! Sorry, sorry. Anyway, right now I am setting up my skin, aaaaaannnnndddd, done!

Hey guys, sorry about the short first chap but I needed to get this started, and if you have any helpful comments feel free to post them but please no unnecessarily hateful posts, this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Minecraft or any of the terms or items mentioned in the game and make no money from this work of fiction. OK, now that that's done, I'll be putting everything in 3rd person view. Enjoy the fic.

On a blocky beach, with the sun beating down on her, we see our protagonist, Lily, who at this moment barefoot and enjoying her first taste of Minecraftia. Little does she know just how challenging it will be. 'This is amazing', she thought, 'even though they're blocks, the sand feels just like real sand.' Just then, she turned to see the sun going down on the horizon. 'Wow, the sunset is so vivid. I can't believe this,' she thought. Immediately after this thought, as if drawn in by it, a green scaled creature with four stumpy legs, mottled skin, and a mean-looking face shambles onto the beach. 'OMG! It's a Creeper, just like in the games! It looks so different in real...'

BOOM! Unfortunately, her thought was rudely cut short due to the fact that the Creeper exploded. 'Oh yeah, Creepers explode', Lily thought, nursing a possibly broken arm. 'I guess I was so wrapped up in the fact that it was a real Creeper that I forgot they were the bad guys.' All at once, the reality of the situation hit her. 'Oh no,' Lily thought, looking at the rapidly darkening horizon, 'all sorts of monsters come out at night. Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders. Oh crap, I need to get to shelter!' At that, she raced into the forest in search of a cave. After running for about twenty minutes, she came across the entrance to a dark and dank cavern. 'It's not great, but at least it'll keep me safe.' Lily said to herself. But it would seem that her thoughts had jinxed her once again, as at that very moment, an emaciated corpse dragged itself out of the cave and lunged at her.

'OhcrapIforgotmonstersareinthecavestoo!' Lily thought, as she ran away from the ratted abomination. Just then, a metaphorical lightbulb went off above her head as she remembered what she used to do in her numerous worlds on her old computer. 'I just have to dig until I can escape them.' Lily thought, furiously punching the dirt with her one good hand. After a moment, the block shrunk down to a fraction of it's normal size, hurting her knees as she fell in the pit it created. She didn't let this repel her, though, and kept digging until her hole was four blocks deep. 'Now what do I do,' She thought, 'I don't know how to place blocks!' She realized with horror. 'OW!' Lily thought, 'Wait, are these...?' She scooped up one of the brown cubes by her feet and slammed it into the wall above her head. Instantly, it expanded, cutting off the little light she had.

'OK, don't freak out Lily, just calm down and try to sleep.' Lily said to herself. 'I better keep these, just in case,' She thought, and scooped up the rest of the dirt and placed it in her backpack. And so, Lily had an uneasy sleep, pressed in a tiny hole in Minecraftia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, um...ok, this is super awkward but I just realized I never described Lily. Sorry about that, she's about 5'6" with hazel eyes and dark blonde shoulder-length hair, red hi-tops, jeans, and a pink t-shirt with a Hello Kitty face on the front. You can imagine her differently but that's the default if you don't feel like creating a new Lily. PS if anyone knows how to stop WordPad from replacing its own text when you type in a previous sentence please tell me because it's getting really annoying. On to the story!

I woke up cold, hungry, and sore. I know, pretty lame for a new Minecraftian but it's true, but I guess it's to be expected when you sleep curled up in a ball in a two-block hole you dug by punching dirt and you bloodied your knuckles digging. After I got my bearings as best I could, I punched the dirt above me with my intact hand, desperate for sunlight. In retrospect, however, that was a bad choice, since it was a lot later in the day than i had thought, and the light from the sun practically blinded me. "Aaaaahhhh!" was my first word in Minecraftia, a fact I am deffinetly not proud of. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I jumped up, grabbed the edge of my hole and heaved myself out. I looked around a little, no monsters and no animals. "Well, if I'm going to survive, I need a sword." I said, with a sense of trepidation. With that in mind, I walked to the nearest tree. "This is gonna hurt," I sighed "but I need to do it." So I started to punch the tree with the hand had the least amount of cuts.(my left) After about 20 minutes, I had about 5 blocks of oak wood and two very sore hands. "This...was...a lot...easier...in the game." I said between breaths. After a while, I noticed a weird smell in the air, like a rotten egg. Then I saw an odd purple mist wafting aroud a point just in front of me. Finally, with a growing feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, I slowly looked up top see a tall, thin, jet-black figure with amethyst-colored eyes looking directly at mine. 'Enderman' was all I had time to think before pain exploded in my chest as it slammed its balled-up fists into me. I tried hitting it, but my hands were too sore to fight properly. Just as I felt blood pool in my mouth, I saw one of my wood blocks sitting on the ground. With all my strength, I picked it up and slammed it into the Enderman's head. "Yyyyaaaaggghhhh!" I screamed, surging to my feet, knocking the demonic figure to the ground and slamming the block into its head until I hit dirt. Once my adrenaline wore off and I could see straight again, I noticed that the Enderman had half-degenerated into steam and was in the process of finishing. Once it was done, there was nothing left of my once-attacker but a pile of ash.

After a while of sitting limp with my eyes clenched shut, trying not to pass out, I opened my eyes to see a glass tube that opened into a large, rounded sphere, half-full of a red, glowing liquid. Recognizing it as a Healing Potion, I scooped it up, ignored the pain in my sternum and the more than copious amount of blood in my esophagus, I chugged it down. Immediately, I felt a burning sensation in my chest and knuckles, then nothingness. After I woke up, I noticed that not only was I not dying, but that my knuckles were healed too. "Wow, Healing Potions are even stronger than in the game." I remarked. Then, I remembered my wood, so getting to my feet, I gathered them up to craft something. But then I realized I did not know how to craft. "Crap, what am I going to do now?" I asked myself. I wistfully thought of a Crafting Table, forging a Diamond Sword and a full set of armor. At that moment, I felt some sort of block in my head, like I knew I couldn't do it. The I looked at my wood and said "No way it's that easy." But I figured it couldn't hurt to try, so I visualized a Crafting Table against a matte black background, but I felt the same kind of block. 'Idiot,' I thought to myself, and thought of four wooden planks instead. Instantly, I fell over in shock as the 5 wooden blocks I had in my hands exploded into 20 wooden planks. Despite everything that had happened in the last day and a half, a smile crept onto my face, and a flicker of hope sparked in my belly as I realized that, for the first time since I came to Minecraftia, I had a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, It's Pokelover again with another chapter. Sorry about the lazy paragraphing last chapter, this is my first fic. I don't own Minecraft but I do own Lily and other OCs.

It's been a long day, but I managed to craft a Crafting Table, A wooden axe, pickaxe, and sword. I built a little shack out of wooden planks and put in a wooden door. Unfortunately, I had no torches to keep Zombies away from it, since I had no furnace to smelt charcoal and I was too scared to go to the caves at night to get coal. Right now though, it's time for sleep.

Once I woke up, I came out of my shack and went to the stream to get a drink, then I took a few apples out of my bag and started to eat. After I was full, I went over to a tree and started chopping with my axe. After one hour and one broken axe later, my shack was big enough to actually live in. Almost immediately, I got a shooting pain in my stomach and doubled over. "Damn apples," I said, clutching my gut in pain. Only a millisecond after these words, I felt a rumble in my stomach, and since I have no creative way to say this, I will only say that I made a very big mess in the back of my pants.

"What the hell?" I questioned, washing out my underwear in the river. "What kind of apples make you crap your pants? I am never eating any of them ever again." I growled, now washing my jeans and shirt. After I was done, I laid them out on a rock to dry and sat on the bank of the river. After dozing for a while, I put my clothes back on and started walking. 'Since I can't eat the apples, I guess that means I'll have to eat pork or chicken or something,' I thought while walking through the forest. 'I don't know how much use a wooden sword will be against a pig though, so I'll need to mine some stone. Which means I'll have to go to a cave.' "Can things get any worse," I asked the sky. "Things can always get worse," A voice said behind me.


End file.
